1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same, and more particularly, to a thin film deposition apparatus that can be simply applied to manufacture large display devices on a mass scale, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged to face each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by using various methods, one of which is a single deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the single deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having the desired pattern.
However, it is disadvantageous to use an FMM when manufacturing organic light-emitting display devices on a large scale using a large sized mother-glass. When a large mask, such as an FMM, is used for deposition onto a large sized mother-glass, the mask is likely to bend due to the weight thereof, thereby causing a pattern to be distorted. Accordingly, FMMs have disadvantages with respect to the current trend toward high pitch patterning.
Furthermore, in conventional deposition methods, a metal mask is disposed on a first surface of a substrate and a magnet is disposed on a second surface of the substrate while the edges of the substrate are fixed by a chuck, so that the magnet allows the metal mask to contact the first surface. However, since in this case, only the edges of the substrate are supported by the chuck, a central part of the substrate may sag when the substrate is large. The greater the size of the substrate, the greater the likelihood of sagging.